Battle for Dream Island: The Movie
Battle for Dream Island: The Movie is an upcoming 2023 American animated reality comedy-adventure YouTube film based on the animated YouTube web series Battle for Dream Island. The film will be animated using Adobe Animate, Blender, and TVPaint Animation and will include some live-action sequences. Two sequels, Firey: Battle for Dream Island Part 2 and Firey III: Time Rising, are in the works. Both of them will be distributed by Fredbear Studios just like the first film. Plot Firey is an average flame who lives in a fireplace in his own house. One day, when he's watching TV, a television commercial for Dream Island appears on the screen. The commercial is actually a TV trailer for a new reality TV show hosted by the Announcer, who is a speaker box that plans to sell Dream Island to the winner by the end of the show. Firey is interested in going on a vacation at Dream Island, so he packs his bags, and goes on a flight to Dream Island where he meets Leafy and other anthropomorphic objects that will be competing on a battle for Dream Island. Meanwhile, Leafy's evil clone, a red leaf named Evil Leafy, is planning to steal Dream Island and cancel the competition, so Firey and his friends must save Dream Island before it gets stolen. Cast *Tanner Goethals as Firey, an average anthropomorphic flame who lives in a fireplace of his own house. He's the main protagonist of the movie. *Samantha Smith as Leafy, a friendly leaf who is Firey's love interest and the main deuteragonist of the movie. *Michael Huang voices the following characters: **Pencil, an anthropomorphic pencil who is Match's best friend. **Coiny, a penny who has problems with Firey, but ends up becoming friends with him. **Eraser, a tough and grumpy anthropomorphic eraser. **Snowball, a competitive snowball who wants to win BFDI. **Flower, a female anthropomorphic flower who likes natural things. **Bubble, a girl who looks and feels a lot like a soap bubble. **Blocky, a red building block full of mischief. **Woody, a timid boy made of wood. **Pen, a male anthropomorphic pen who is cool, yet nice. **Golf Ball, a bossy woman who looks a lot like a golf ball. **Four, the main host of Battle for BFDI who makes a cameo appearance as a judge for the Yoyle Stew contest and the pizza contest. **David the Stickfigure, a stick figure who makes a cameo appearance at the end of the movie where Firey officially opens Dream Island to the public. *Cary Huang voices the following characters: **Match, an anthropomorphic match with the personality of a typical teenage girl. **Pin, a red pin who considers herself to be a heroic leader. **Tennis Ball, an anthropomorphic tennis ball who is smart at solving problems and creating new innovations. **Rocky, a small anthropomorphic rock who likes to barf. **Spongy, a fat sponge who smells bad. **X, the co-host of Battle for BFDI who makes a cameo appearance as a judge for the Yoyle Stew contest and the pizza contest. **Speechmaker, the host of the grand opening ceremony of Dream Island. *Kenzie Bryant voices the following characters: **Ice Cube, a fairly quiet and vengeful ice cube who has problems with Flower. **Needle, a female anthropomorphic needle who is straightforward, quick, and generally nice when she isn't being called “Needy”. *AT&T Mike (TTS Voice) as Announcer, a speaker box who is the host of a reality television show Battle for Dream Island. *Text2speech Female US as Remote, an anthropomorphic remote control device who works on the BFDI TV show. *Text2speech Male US as TV, an anthropomorphic flat screen television who works on the BFDI TV show. *James Sharp voices the following characters: **Evil Leafy, a red leaf who is Leafy's evil clone created by Evil Dr. Trash. She is the main antagonist of the movie. **Evil Dr. Trash, a trash can who is the creator of Evil Leafy. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. **Rolling Pin, a baker who bakes cakes for the Cake at Stake elimination ceremony. **Teardrop, a very quiet teardrop who hardly ever speaks until her elimination. **An Objectropolis taxi driver who takes Firey to the airport. *Elric Timothy Atchison as David the Cafeteria Worker, a red building block who is Blocky's twin brother. He is a chef and a cafeteria worker who helps Rolling Pin bake cakes for the Cake at Stake elimination ceremony. He also makes food for the contestants and the Announcer. Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Video game A video game based on both the film and the original YouTube cartoon the film is based on is in development by Sharpness Knight Interactive and will be published by Fredbear Games and will be released on PC, Mac, Linux, and WebGL on the same day as the film's release, with console ports coming in the future. Reception Coming soon! Sequels Firey: Battle for Dream Island: Part 2 Firey 3: Time Rising Trivia Gallery Credits Polls Can I keep the BFDI movie project moving forward? HECK YES! Go ahead, hardcore BFDI fan! Maybe. HECK NO! Can you help me with the animated BFDI movie project? HECK YES! Maybe. HECK NO! External links *Link to the film's official production server at Discord Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:2D animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Reality Movies Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American comedy-Adventure films Category:YouTube Category:YouTube movies Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Flash animation Category:Flash animated films Category:Jacknjellify